Some Scars Lie so Deep
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: To save her lover's life, she pledged her life to another. She would become this mans mate, never to see him again. After seven years of lies her mate is back. And he's about to light a fire to everything she's known.
1. Just Try and Forget

Authors Note: I Don't own Inu! 

Okay, some of you may say I have too much on plate with tons of unfinished fanfics on the site but trust me, I have a lot of time on my hands now that it's summer. Oh my god I want you guys to like this fanfics real bad because it is really original I think. Please love me!

Now, italics are thoughts, either being thoughts of the past or just random thoughts. I think you guys can figure that out though. Anyways… Here you go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Some Scars Lie so Deep

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Just Try and Forget

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prologue 

Kagome trembled as the silver light from the moon silhouetted a sturdy form before her.

"And what can I expect to get in return from such a frivolous request?" The silvery voice asked with annoyance dripping like honey.

"Anything. Anything you want… Just please bring him back. Please!" Kagome's voice whined, laced with total and utter fear. She should have known better then to ask Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grinned, which was something new for him. The grin held so much evil Kagome nearly teetered off the edge of sanity.

"Anything?" Sesshomaru asked lightly.

"Anything." Kagome repeated, this time holding her head high and trying to seem quite brave.

Sesshomaru looked the pleading human up and down. Such a sad sight. Her body had barely any shape and her hair looked straggly. She looked like a cat had dragged her in. Sesshomaru always wondered why his brother carried around such an _ugly_ human. But, this human seemed to be all Inu-Yasha cared for… All that he would live for…

"How about… you give your whole life to me?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

Kagome was caught off guard. She didn't know how to respond. Was he going to kill her?

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-Sama but I do not understand…" Kagome said as her eyes wavered.

"I will only revive my brother if you give your life to me. You will become my mate." Sesshomaru said in a horrible laugh.

Kagome begun to cry and she fell to her knees, her eyes had gone blank. But she couldn't let Inu-Yasha die. Never. Not after she loved him so much. She looked up at Sesshomaru with the same blank eyes.

"If that is what you wish." Kagome said stoically.

"Don't get your facts mixed up wench." Sesshomaru snarled. "I will mark you but I am never to see you again. Since you will bear my mark you will belong to me. You won't be able to touch any other man the rest of your life. Meaning Inu-Yasha as well."

Sesshomaru grinned triumphantly as the girl bowed her head once more. He'd never need a mate, but this would destroy not only Kagome, but Inu-Yasha.

"An you will never be able to tell _anyone_ our little secret." Sesshomaru sneered.

"As you wish." Kagome said blankly as she stood up.

Sesshomaru moved the cloth from the area where her neck and shoulder met. He quickly glanced at Kagome to see if she had changed her mind but she continued to hold her head high.

_Fool_

Sesshomaru finally sunk his teeth deep into Kagome, piercing her skin and causing her to cry out in shock. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Something inside him broke with her cry of finality, which only made him promise that they should never cross paths again.

7 Years Later 

Kagome sighed as she watched Shippou joke around with Kirara. Seven years had passed and nothing had changed. When they finally defeated Naraku two years ago Kagome had shot her arrow at him, breaking the jewel into millions of pieces once more. Of course Inu-Yasha completely snapped at her but at least Naraku was done.

Kagome laughed mockingly to herself. Sure Naraku was gone, now they had to deal with an even stupider villain who calls himself Doukan. He was an offspring of Naraku and had managed to absorb Naraku later on thus turning into the ultimate opponent. It didn't help that he had a crush on Kagome herself and was constantly trying to take her away.

She smiled. Yah, she was finding that a lot of people were getting crushes on her. She was no longer the gangly girl she was at the beginning of her journey at 15. Oh, no she wasn't. Now she had filled out in all the right places, lost her baby fat and had finally earned some amazing fighting skills thanks to Sango. She had also developed her miko powers.

Yes, Kagome truly believed she was quite accomplished 21-year-old who had somehow managed to graduate high school.

Suddenly Inu-Yasha jumped down from the tree seeming agitated..

"Hey Kagome, hurry up, we gotta get going… come on." Inu-Yasha said running and grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome winced in pain, then put a hand to the place where the pain was coming from. Inu-Yasha frowned.

"You really should get that checked out. For 7 years you've always hurt there." Inu-Yasha growled. "You really should take better care of yourself.

Kagome scoffed, this from a man who thought going into a fight was a past time. Then, she grimaced.

Yes, it'd been seven years, and each passing year made her sick. The scar on near her neck had slowly over time changed from light red to a jet black as of late, this scared her. Luckily they'd never run into the cause of her pain. It seemed like an easy sacrifice at the time.

Seven years ago, on a pitch-black night, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had gone for a walk. Inu-Yasha joking and then, boom, he dropped a bomb. She still remembered the sweet words that dropped out of his mouth. _"I love you."_

Kagome still remembered her excitement, her happiness, and her fear as suddenly Doukan appeared out of nowhere and complete shredded Inu-Yasha before he had a time to react. That was the first time they'd met Doukan.

Then much to her surprise, and luck. Sesshomaru appeared. His words were so calm as he looked upon the scene. Kagome, elbow deep in his brother's blood, sobbing as she held the lifeless corps.

"_I thought the blood was familiar." Sesshomaru said stoically, not really caring._

_Kagome got up, still shaking but her tears stopped._

"_Please, please bring him back to life! Please I beg of you!"_

"_And what can I expect to get in return from such a frivolous request?" The silvery voice asked with annoyance dripping like honey._

"_Anything. Anything you want… Just please bring him back. Please!" Kagome's voice whined, laced with total and utter fear. She should have known better then to ask Sesshomaru._

She'd been so stupid to think he'd actually do something to be nice. She didn't think it would hurt so much to never be able to touch Inu-Yasha or Miroku. Not to be able to be on Inu-Yasha's back ever again without going through hell. And now that Shippou was coming of age, now turning 13 or 14 his touch had begun to sting ever so slightly.

Sometimes she'd cry. She couldn't tell anyone why. When Inu-Yasha was revived Kagome assured him that he'd just been knocked out. He believed her and it pained her so much that he trusted her so much but he could never be with her. Inu-Yasha was like the stars, there but completely unattainable. So close that hurt.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha growled. "Quite spacing out."

Kagome just grinned. "Gomen. I was just thinking about something."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru growled as he pounded his fist on his desk. Where were these stupid memories coming from?

Just lately the night 7 years ago started to come back in livid color. Right down to the part where he marked that stupid wench. He didn't even know her name. He growled again. For a supposed strong and smart Lord he did a pretty stupid thing.

Sure now he had what his brother loved and lived for but he didn't want it. Such an ugly human. Did she think she was the least bit desirable? Luckily he hadn't met up with her again since that night. Though, on occasion he'd met Inu-Yasha when she wasn't around.

He'd managed to go around 7 years without a single thought of the ugly human but now his blood itched for her. Suddenly, completely out of the blue his blood demanded he had his mate. This annoyed Sesshomaru a great deal.

It took him a while to finally decide that he needed to go and fix the problem with the wench. Maybe seeing her would put an end to the stupid demands in his blood.

Out of nowhere the door opened and there standing in the doorway was the fourteen-year-old Rin who had done a great deal of growing up over the years.

"Sesshomaru-Sama may I help you at all?" Rin said delicately. She wasn't the prettiest human but Sesshomaru had grown quite fond of the young human girl. And now that she was coming of age he was seriously considering taking Rin as a sort-of mate.

"I live because of you." Rin whispered as she walked over to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru turned his head as Rin put a hand on the desk and leaned over, laying a delicate kiss on his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome growled as Inu-Yasha forced everyone to stop and rest because he was turning human that night. She wanted to continue on. She had a bad feeling, and it really hit her in the gut.

In fact ever since the scar turned black she had turned uneasy. Suddenly the traveling had turned into a flee from an unknown predator. Everyone else fell asleep quickly, Kagome had tried but her heart was beating too fast for anything.

Just calm down Kagome… nothing is going to happen. Either you'll save yourself or Inu-Yasha will save you. Go take a bath and calm your senses.

Kagome decided to head her idea and grabbed some stuff as she headed for a hot spring she knew was nearby. She hoped to Kami that it would save her from killing herself over worry. It was just nerves.

Kagome begun to get tiered as she walked towards the hot spring. It was a good kilometer away much to Kagome's disgust.

Once she reached the water she grinned, it was worth the wait she decided as she begun to slip out of her clothes. Kagome nearly died of a heart attack when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. A quite memorable voice at that.

"Human! Tell me if you know the whereabouts of a certain woman."

Kagome froze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru ran through the forests and villages grumbling. Finding this girl would be quite hard to find. He didn't even know her name. He just had to ask if anyone had seen his stupid brother but it annoyed him because he constantly had to talk to humans.

He finally found himself running mindlessly around a forest, without anyone else to ask directions because it was night. Then, almost out of nowhere he caught the scent of a woman, a human woman.

Following the scent Sesshomaru found a strange woman taking off some strange clothes, his guess was so she could go in the hot spring.

From afar the human woman had a lot going for her. Her long hair was shiny and well kept, which was a large contrast to most of the woman around. She was tanned. With nice toned legs, medium hips, and a small waist, this woman probably was a princess.

The woman probably could have been, if it weren't for her strange clothes. Instead of a normal kimono the woman had already taken off a pair of pants that were made of a strange material and was in the process of taking off a strange tight pink top with thin straps.

With most of her clothes on Sesshomaru was just faced with a small undergarments. One was black, tight, and covered her butt. The other was a mystery to him as all he could see from the back was straps and some weird attaching which was also black.

Finally Sesshomaru had the nerve to say something before the woman became completely naked.

"Human! Tell me if you know the whereabouts of a certain woman."

The woman froze.


	2. Love is the Greatest Revenge

1 Editors Note: Ha I know this story isn't supposed to be alive anymore... but I lied. I read Uwaki Aisu's post I read the first chapter again and well, I basically got inspired suddenly. So I worked REALLY hard on this chapter. There is a lemon at the end and it is very clearly marked in bold for those who don't want to read it. It's my first lemon scene so those that are reading it please review and tell me what I did good, bad, and how I can do better.

Oh and I'm also trying a new style. Listen or you might become confused. There will be a lot of jumping from point of views showing the same scene but in a different persons point of view. The change will often be marked by the weird zero and o pattern I do like this 0o0o0.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uwaki Aisu- Thank you so much, you inspired me to keep going. Thank you. And no Kagome doesn't die. It's a happy ending. I hate sad endings dammit. None of my stories really DO have sad endings.

Kitsune6- I can't write Japanese but I'm damn good with my English! Thank you! Since I was little I've read a lot and I think that's helped. And I still read a lot!

Lady of the Realm- Gets starry and glossy eyed Omg! I Love you! I didn't know that you reviewed this story! Ah! You're going to be SO proud of my lemon scene... hopefully. I can always count on you to write truthfully. Thank you for supporting me in all of my stories.

Hellspixie6- Yay! I wrote more!

Painful Heart- Thank you. I counted on this one being completely original. I thought the storyline up one random day while trying to sleep. (The whole summer yours truly had the worst case of insomnia.)

Rayluva- I think I've said this before, but I love your reviews, but I cannot review your story. I'm not really _into_ beyblade so it would be an unfair review because I really don't know much about it but I once again promise to tell my friends who like beyblade about you!

**WARNING! Lime scene near the end which is CLEARLY marked out in bold. This story IS rated M for mature audiences.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Love is the Greatest Revenge

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome grimaced at the familiar silky voice behind her. The sultry voice that made her feel nostalgic with its dull hint. He didn't know who she was? But she couldn't blame him in one sense. She was a mere child seven years ago. Now we was a woman with no shame.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru studied the woman from behind. She at first seemed to tense up but after some deep thought relaxed. How dare she feel safe around him? What an idiodic human.

"I asked you a question..." Sesshomaru repeated again.

The woman tossed her head back gracefully and Sesshomaru heard her laughing. The sound was like honey, smooth and sweet, dripping around them and covering the silence with it's golden tint.

Sesshomaru was mad, yet not mad. How dare this woman laugh at him? She didn't even know he was. Though on the other side of things, her voice seemed soothing. Like as if he was a child whom she provided a pacifier.

"You really don't remember me?" Her voice glided through the air like some majestic bird.

"I don't know what you speak of." Sesshomaru growled, his patience finally growing thin.

The woman tossed her head around to stare at him. She did so in such a elegant way it seemed impossible. Her long lustrous raven hair flipped over leaving her back bare. The moon splashed over her face as she turned to reveal divine amethyst eyes, a flawless face, perfectly shaped eyebrows, and full light pink lips.

"You really don't remember your own mate?" That voice said again in a haunting way as her eyes looked at him in a just as haunting way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. Oh, this was perfect. She grinned to herself. Here she was, half naked in front of her _mate_ and he didn't even recognize her. _Some mate_, Kagome thought comically. No matter what, she was going to milk this until the end.

Kagome threw her head over her right shoulder, her silky hair coming with it. She stared Sesshomaru right in the eyes.

"_My, my..." _Kagome thought to herself. _"Haven't we grown up in seven years?"_

It was true, though 7 years was nothing in a demons life span Sesshomaru seemed to have changed. His hard shell was still there but she could stare right past it. It was as if she was staring into his _soul_. Well, if this evil bastard had one. Someone had softened his heart.

Suddenly she saw the awe in his soul. He was speechless and couldn't move. Perfect Kagome turned around and faced him completely as she daringly walked over to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru couldn't speak, he couldn't even move. His heart nearly stopped when she fully turned around revealing a firm body, flat stomach, and a slightly tanned skin tone. That and also his mark. Who was this woman? Who was this woman who bore his mark?

He didn't dare move or show any emotion as she walked with a refined walk that looked like she was gliding. A goddess, it had to be. Because no human he'd ever seen had even come _close_ to such sublime grace and beauty.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome found herself in a trance, unable to avert her eyes or stop herself. Once she finally approached him she placed her left hand, splayed across his chest and cupped his face with her right hand. And for some reason, it felt so right. The two stared at each other for a moment, amethyst and gold meeting in a splash of colour so vivid it gave the rainbow a run for it's money.

"Such a pure strong face." Kagome barely whispered, just for Sesshomaru to hear. "I haven't seen it for seven years. Though I've been thinking about it incessantly as of late I wonder why?"

Without warning, Sesshomaru sunk his teeth back into the mark he had left her with seven years ago, but instead of flinching or yelping in pain Kagome threw her head back and moaned, closing her eyes. The hand at his chest clenched. Sesshomaru's eyes not once leaving her face.

Once Sesshomaru withdrew his teeth he eagerly lapped up the chrisom dark blood that poured out. As he did so he embraced her, enveloping her around the waist and bringing her closer. He heard her murmur something that sounded like 'So I see you got another arm...'

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome touched him, Sesshomaru felt something surge through him. Her white hot touch had suddenly boiled his blood. Something that had broken 7 years ago, something that had been lain dormant for 7 years suddenly broke out.

Sesshomaru couldn't even describe the rush he felt as his teeth sunk into her fragile flesh. He was so surprised when she reacted in pleasure. He'd expected her to shrink back in fear, or at least scream. Moaning wasn't on his list.

Sesshomaru found how much pleasure he got from watching her expressive face as the blood poured out onto her, staining lightly tanned skin. It was all like foreplay. Beautiful, beautiful foreplay.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the blood continued to pour out, Kagome's hands moved to lightly hold his head in place. Showing her appreciation.

"I haven't been touched, by a man in seven years because of you." Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's ear grinning.

Sesshomaru had finished lapping up the blood but kept his head where it was.

"According to your mark, you're lying." Sesshomaru hissed out, Kagome got goose bumps from a combination of he's eerie tone and his hot breath on her skin.

"Oh, gomen nasai!" Kagome replied sarcastically. "I didn't know you thought of accidently touching a guy... or a guy touching _you_ was considered touching."

"It _has _been 7 years. I knew that you're mark would change and hurt more but I didn't expect it to have a goddamn affect on me." Sesshomaru growled. "But even so, your mark only turns _black_ if you did something more then an accident. So don't lie."

"Well, actually... A few days ago Inu-Yasha hugged me..." Kagome mumbled, afraid of how Sesshomaru would react.

"How dare a _half-breed_ touch my mate..." Sesshomaru scowled. It was like he was another person.

Kagome cupped his face as Sesshomaru straightened out, standing tall. "And I'm so sure another woman hasn't touched _you_." Her hands dropped as she defensively crossed her arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome crossed her arms, causing her breasts to lift and push together. What an effect. He caught himself.

"That is none of your business." He said stoically.

"Don't try and hide it, I can see someone has broken you in. Who was it? Rin? She's only 15. You haven't taken her as a mate yet have you?" Kagome said putting a hand on her hip.

If Sesshomaru _could_ blush he might of. Instead he cocked his head. "You are an interesting human..." He said stoically, finally coming partially in control.

"So what do you suggest about my little problem? And what affect does it have on you, I really want to know..." Kagome said once more placing a splayed hand on his chest, any control Sesshomaru had managed to regain was lost.

Kagome was so close now. Her scent was intoxicating, a mixture of roses and just plain freshness.

"Well, I have to erase all of those mens scents and replace them with my own." Sesshomaru said trying in vain to get at least _some_ control of the situation but he was completely distracted by Kagome's hand which kept moving but not once left his body.

"Uh huh, and my _other_ question..." Kagome mentioned grinning mischievously, her hand suddenly moving lower.

"I think of when I marked you, and..." Sesshomaru said, nearly chocking when Kagome began tugging at his obi. They both knew where this was going.

"And what..." Kagome said, her hand stopping but not leaving the obi, Sesshomaru was surprised to find himself wanting her to go further, he didn't want her to stop.

"And I have an insatiable need to lay you down." Sesshomaru managed to say. It was the best way he could say it. He had to think about it before he said what he really wanted to do. He wanted to drag her to the ground and screw her senseless. He wanted to hear his mate call out his name in pleasure. He wanted... to make her completely his again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome grinned inwardly, she'd watched Sesshomaru's pupils dilate as she tugged on his obi, he gave off an aura that screamed sex. Sesshomaru was hot, and better yet, he was hot for her. The whole time she'd been watching him trying to keep from falling off the cliff, it was like she lured him to the edge but she'd push him back once and a while to tease him, only to bring him back in an instant like a yo-yo.

A yo-yo. Yes an excellent comparison. A child's toy, that's what he was. Right now, he was _her_ toy. As much as he'd like to boast he had himself under control, she was in charge of the whole situation.

It'd been seven years, and she had not only changed physically, but mentally too. She'd become conniving and a liar. How else had she kept her condition a secret for _seven_ years. She could manipulate people. And there was no one in the world she'd rather mess with then Sesshomaru himself. The tight-ass young lord of the western lands.

For seven years now she would stay up at night planning what she would do when she met back up with Sesshomaru. He'd ruined her life. Sure she was with Inu-Yasha but she was hardly with him now, they'd grown apart and were basically friends now, which was found out when he tried to hug her a few weeks ago. He was some silly infatuation. Sure she was still friends with him, but she was a grown up now and wasn't looking for friendship. She was looking for intimacy, and the only person she get what she wanted was from Sesshomaru.

When she was younger she thought she'd hide from him, look away or run away, but as she grew older and found out what she wanted her decision changed. She wanted Sesshomaru to loose control because of her, she wanted to give him as much as she could. She wanted him to fall in love with her and never be able to think of any other woman... And then she would leave him. Leave the feudal era and start a new life in her own world. And that was what she wanted, and God gave her today to fulfill her wish, she wasn't going to miss this chance.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kagome hissed as she leaned up and kissed his neck, Sesshomaru went stiff, in more ways then one. Between kisses she went on. "I might not be as experienced as Rin is, I _am _a virgin still because of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Oh GOD'_ Sesshomaru thought, growing harder by the minuet. She was a virgin? He could have sworn to want to make his brother live so bad... that she and his brother... He smelt her scent again, ah yes, there Sesshomaru was with a beautiful virgin vying for his attention and he was doing what?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sexual content from here to the end**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru went insane, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close so she could

feel how aroused he really was. Sesshomaru quickly sought her mouth, plundering it with his exploring tongue. Kagome gleefully accepted it, moaning with the sheer surprise of it all. He really took to the bait well.

All the while Kagome pawed at Sesshomaru's chest, working diligently at taking the top of his kimono off and ripping at his obi. Sesshomaru's hand were trying to get off her bra with little success and then stuck his index finger and hooked her panties.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru groaned, frustrated, ready to just rip them off. Kagome's giggle was stifled against his neck which she was currently sucking and nipping at.

"Panties..." Kagome laughed. "Here..." she said finally letting his pants drop, gloriously leaving the god that Sesshomaru was exposed to her. "Now go into the hot spring."

Sesshomaru frowned, which was weird for him and Kagome laughed. "We can't have Inu-Yasha smelling you on me no can we?"

Sesshomaru barely nodded and did as he was told and lowered himself in the hot spring, groaning as the warmth surrounded his highly sensitive skin. Then his eyes met Kagome's again, and she was staring at him with her arms behind her back. Once Kagome was sure she had his attention she grinned and let the clasp go, letting her breasts spill forth as she let her bra fall to the ground. She watched as Sesshomaru groaned again watching her step out of her panties

Kagome then eased gracefully into the hot spring grinning at Sesshomaru. She could tell he was tempted to go to her and finish but he stayed in place like a good puppy. He seemed to be sitting on a rock and the water went to his mid-chest. Kagome smiled to herself, and he would never forget her for this.

Kagome straddled him and spread out her hands on his sides while she nipped, licked, and kissed his chest. Sesshomaru threw his head back and groaned, closing his eyes. She was killing him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru kept himself in check as she undressed, and placed her self in the water but he couldn't hold back as she straddled him and explored his body with her mouth. He swiftly flipped the tables, making her sit on the rock as he straddled her. He supported himself by putting his hands on the ledge. He stole into her mouth yet again, ravaging it. Kagome tilted her head to deepen it.

He was acting like an animal, and couldn't stop himself even if he _wanted_ to. His lips then moved to one breast while his left hand massaged the other one. His right held her by the waist. She mewed pitifully beneath his touch. The scent of her arousal was barely masked by the hot spring.

Sesshomaru had enough playing around as he lifted Kagome and lay her on the ledge of the hot spring. For a moment he stared at her. Her skin was glowing and flushed, sweat dripped off of her face, her hair was messed and spread around her, the moon highlighted everything. And despite her messy look...

"_God she's beautiful..."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he straddled Kagome and began to take her.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as he slowly entered her, the feeling was amazing whole. Her breath became even more labored as he went faster, her own hips bucking and rising to meet his thrusts until he finally reached his peak, with hers coming just after as she screamed Sesshomaru's name, throwing her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru stayed in her for a while, supporting himself over her with his arms beside each side of her head and above her shoulders. Once he withdrew of her he lightly collapsed on her, making sure not to crush her, and pulled her closer. And for some reason having her there, fitting so perfectly beneath his framing body, it felt right, too damn right.

Kagome opened her eyes and once again stared into golden pools to see his soul. It was muddy and confused, but highly enticed. Step one complete. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of what to say after having mind blowing sex with a man she hardly knew. She hadn't had sex before but she was so sure that it wasn't always like that. It was... beautiful. Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Your mark has been fixed about 1 quarter." Sesshomaru said clearing his throat to seem under control but he was still shaking inside.

"Meaning we still have three quarters to go?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said almost instantly. He didn't have to, he could let her go now and not have to bother with her for another two to three years, but he didn't want that. Oh God how he didn't want that. He wanted her there, in his bed, every night, for the rest of eternity. Sure he'd had sex with Rin and others before but this... this was _new_...

"And how are we going to arrange that?" Kagome asked silently.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few moments, thinking. Maybe he could take her to his castle for a few days... or weeks... But how would he hide her from _Rin_? Kagome could be another servant until he got her out of his system. Yes... his _personal_ servant. Rin wouldn't recognize her anyways.

"Can you get away from Inu-Yasha for a few weeks?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Kagome nodded. "Okay then, meet me here tomorrow afternoon. I'll explain the rest on the way back to my castle."

Kagome smiled and nodded. As Sesshomaru let go of her and walked over and started dressing again she ran into the hot spring, missing warmth as much as she missed him. When Sesshomaru heard the splash he turned around to see her grinning at him in the middle of the hot spring, the water just below her chest.

"Come back in and lets work on another quarter!" Kagome offered laughing.

Sesshomaru just stared at her. "Kagome it'd be..." He stopped. Again? Oh God what was she doing to him?

Kagome's grin grew wider: Kagome points 1 Sesshomaru 0.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ending Note:

0o0o0o0o0o0

As some people who read my other fanfictions know, I listen to music while I write and it often reflects the mood of the scene I'm writing. When they're having sex I was actually listening to Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. Just thought you'd like to know... and sorry about the chapter being so LONG but I'm sure you guys won't be complaining too much!

If you people plane on flaming me for making the characters seem... well out of character... just wait until you read the next chapter PLEASE. All will be explained... well all except for why Sesshomaru wears makeup... no one knows...


	3. Precise Calculations

1 HA! I am the Lady of the Wicket... and the...ummm... I have no idea. But I think that I am a lot like Kagome. Throughout this story you will find a VERY grown up Kagome with a lot of mental unstableness, and you're gonna be like what? And there are going to be a lot of surprises and stuff. The story is basically figuring out Kagome. So... umm, Happy New Years!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hells pixie: Yay, I'm so glad that you support me! Thank you!

Naien: blazing eyes **I HATE RIN**! AHAHAHAHA! And throughout this fanfiction she shall PAY! I don't know why though. I just don't like her because she's always with him and you kind of know that she might end up with him. Ill only share him with Kagome and that's it. Anyways that was my evil part of today :)

Kawaii-Baka: W00t! YAY! Kagome's EVIL! YAY! We'll cheer together k? ;)

Lady Lenn- Kagome is so evilly awesome and cool and basically it's like "WOMAN POWER!" Right? Am I right?

Kitsune6: Yay! You're reading this fic! YAY! Heh, yah I know. He doesn't wear make up but it's fun to make fun... Especially with the serious Sesshomaru. I'll take the lines thingy into consideration too. And yes I promise to make it more formal! Thank you!

Light.of.Illusions: The next chapter comes out today 0-0 but I HOPE to GOD it's original. Computer depravation left my mind on a constant story. It'd hurt some times T-T

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Hyper much:)

A Single Black Rose: Hmm? Perfect? W00t! Thanx! That means a lot to me, really.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Precise Calculations

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're a slut." The voice in Kagome's head screamed as Kagome sighed.

"How can I be a slut, if I had sex with my kind-of-husband?"

"Yeah, but for the wrong reasons."

"Oh you mean the having-sex-with-him-to-crush-him part?" Kagome said laughing.

"Oh, you're a conniving one."

"Well, how long have you known me?"

"Agreed. But you're playing with something dangerous, you might get hurt."

"I don't hurt." Kagome hissed. "I'll be fine. Pain is for idiots. And so is love."

Kagome turned around and rested on the ledge of the hot spring, resting her head in her arms. "He hurt me, I hurt him..." Kagome mumbled as her eyes drifted shut.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A warm voice asked.

Kagome didn't even move her head. Just opened her eyes and glanced up grinning at the familiar man's face.

"Do you always peek on women when they're bathing?" Kagome chuckled.

The man crouched down, placing his arms on his legs as Kagome leaned up to place a feathery kiss on his lips despite the pain.

"How I've missed you..." Kagome whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sesshomaru went upstairs he glanced in Rin's room to find her sleeping, and something squeezed his heart. Unfaithful, could that word even be used in the situation at hand? Unfaithful yet to whom? The one who bore his mark? Or the one who wished to? It seemed to be a battle of past and present, the winner would receive the future.

A winner, Sesshomaru laughed to himself. This wasn't a game. How could a girl he'd met barely twice compete to some who served him and loved him unconditionally for seven years? But what had happened with Kagome was amazing.

Sesshomaru went into his room, changed, and slipped into bed and tried to sleep but found it impossible. Each time he closed his eyes he saw Kagome, her slightly tanned skin beneath his highly contrasting pale white. He heard her mews of pleasure as he used his mouth on her. And he felt those wickedly amazing hands of hers, somehow knowing what do ahead of time.

Sesshomaru finally got out of bed and went outside into his own private hot spring. As he sat he recollected his thoughts. What had caused him to loose control? How had Kagome known about Rin? Had Rin had him so whipped that it was completely visible to a mere human.

No, he might be whipped but Kagome was not some mere human. The look in her eyes when she'd peer into his, it was truly insightful. It was like she went searching into his _soul_ for answers to questions she had.

Sesshomaru leaned back more. He wasn't being himself. His heart was changing and it was all because of Rin. Should he turn her away? He couldn't. She showed him so much compassion looking for nothing in return. As for Kagome, the way he acted was like when he was around Rin. The icy demeanor seemed to melt, even just a little. It must have been Kagome being his mate. He definitely sensed a change in his blood as he'd approached her.

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted shut, only to snap back open. Something happened just then, something bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stared at her friends smiling. "Well, I have to be gone for a few weeks. Don't come after me. I have to go on a long journey with my mother to visit some friends in other lands."

All of them just glanced at each other then at Kagome.

"What land Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"America!" Kagome chimed happily. "They have so much more things and they speak another language called _English_. I promised my mother I'd go with her a while ago. You believe me don't you?"

Everyone sighed. "Of course we believe you." Sango said. nudging Miroku who was beside her.

"Yes, have fun Kagome!" Miroku said forcing a grin.

Kagome waved and jumped in the well. "Idiots..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru saw Kagome waiting silently. She stared at her feet and leaned on a big rock. Beside the rock was a small bag. Seeming to sense his presence Kagome looked at him and gave him a smile. She grabbed her bag and ran over to him.

Before Sesshomaru could react Kagome leaned up and kissed him. Sesshomaru managed to keep control as he peered down at her. Kagome cocked her head and smiled.

"Touching is good!" Kagome laughed.

"Get on." Sesshomaru said coldly as he pointed to Ah-Un.

"Oh!" Kagome cried out grinning as she ran over to Ah-Un and patted it on the snout. Ah-Un grunted happily. "KAWAII!"

Sesshomaru grinned at the back of his head. Here was a goddess on earth, who was amazed by something like a dragon.

Kagome hopped on. Sesshomaru looked at her. Today she was wearing a strange short skirt that was black, a pink baby-t baring her mid-drift and a strange pair of sandals with heels.. What strange clothes she wore! He jumped on behind her and reached for the reigns, encasing her in his arms. Instead of stiffening as he'd expected she relaxed more and leaned back, letting him support her.

"I'm tiered." Kagome groaned, closing her eyes. "I couldn't sleep. Oh, and I don't care how long you keep me locked up or whatever, I just need to be home on Saturdays."

"What are Saturdays?" Sesshomaru said, trying his best to sound sophisticated as he poorly attempted at saying the new word.

Kagome grinned and opened one eye to look up at him. "It's the name of a day. You see in my time we divide the days up into categories. Years, Months, and Weeks. Years consist of 365 days, months consist of around 30 days, and a week, lasts seven days. Remind me to get you a calender."

"So once every seven days you need to go back? Why?"

"Just because. I don't wanna tell you!" Kagome laughed, closing her eye again.

Sesshomaru sighed. Females were such confusing creatures. Especially human ones. He would NEVER understand them. Whatever.

"So what's your big plan your Lordship?" Kagome asked as she stared at her nails stoically.

"You will act as a maid in the castle. My personal servant. Rin won't recognize you. It's been far too long."

Kagome smiled and laughed, clapping her hands in front of her like a toddler. She cocked her head backwards so she could catch Sesshomaru's eyes in hers.

"Your love slave huh?" Kagome giggled, Sesshomaru, for the first time, blushed.

Who did this girl think she was? Talking to HIM the LORD of the western lands as though he was some lecherous commoner. But of course anger dissipated into pleasure as he began to imagine the prospect of Kagome as his, how do you say, _personal_ servant.All was well with the world these days.

Kagome, who seemed restless, finally settled down and curled up against Sesshomaru's chest like a infant. It was cute.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they finally reached the castle Sesshomaru watched with a slight pang of guilt as Rin came running out to greet him, only to stop when she saw the woman in his arms awakening.

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily as she blinked at the place she now was at. And she suddenly seemed to be the subject de jour as servants that had lined up to greet Sesshomaru suspiciously glanced over at her from the corner of their eyes. Rin was the bravest one to full out stare.

Sesshomaru shifted to help her down but Kagome would have none of it. She gracefully hoped down and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing her bed head with her bag in her other hand. She cocked her hip to the right and she could've sworn every male servant snickered and grinned at one another. Kagome just gave them one smoldering stare and a grin and wink and they were practically at her beck and call. Instead of adoring and using the attraction to her advantage Kagome just rolled her eyes and tipped her head back elegantly, fully aware Sesshomaru might be watching and she must not try to raise his jealousy with Rin around. She glanced back impatiently to see if Sesshomaru was done yet.

Sesshomaru was done and she was surprised as she had turned around he pushed her gently towards Rin. Kagome glared at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome watched as Rin gave a forced smile and a bow. Kagome did the same, and the caterwauling behind her was just loud enough to be heard by her and Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed as she stood back up in time to watch Sesshomaru snap his head at the servants to shut them up. They quickly looked away, seemingly innocent.

"It's so nice to see you again Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin said with her voice quivering.

"As it is you Rin-Chan." Sesshomaru said nodding.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blurted out. Rin was so caught off guard she looked like she'd died of fright. Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome with questioning and confused eyes.

"Uh, well, yes! Nice to meet you Higurashi-San... Have I met you before? The name seems familiar." Rin said quietly.

"No, I am sorry but I do not think I have. It is truly an honor to meet you though!" Kagome said, bowing her head again, as it was down she snickered and let out a little 'baka'. Apparently only Sesshomaru heard and nudged her.

"Higurashi-San will be my personal servant for some time." Sesshomaru started, trying to take control of the conversation. "She will help out with some chores for the time being."

Rin forced another smile. "That's seems like a wonderful idea. I look forward to knowing more about you Higurashi-San!"

Kagome nodded. Rin bowed. Then Kagome bowed in response. Once more the chatter between the male servants started again but stopped again when Sesshomaru growled.

Rin leaded the way into the castle with Kagome following and Sesshomaru next, servants last. As soon as Rin was in the castle Kagome stopped in front of the male servants and pushed her hips to the right as she stared at the bunch. All demons of course. The females were making disgusted looks while the males we more then happy to grin and nod, hoping to catch her attention. Sesshomaru pushed her forward.

"Ow!" Kagome said lightly as touched her shoulder gently. She was faking and only Sesshomaru knew it. Which made him angrier, pushing her harder inside. Kagome snickered as she stepped into the castle and heard one of the men outside say, 'nice pair of legs on that one!'

With that being the final straw Sesshomaru stuck his head out the door and growled at them all to get back to work. Kagome giggled. Once Sesshomaru came back in he looked to stare at Kagome with scolding eyes. But it was hard as she was poised elegantly with one arm by her head and one at her side. She even giggled in a sophisticated way.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome said, stopping her giggling to replace it with a serious and innocent face. She slowly walked over to him and put a splayed hand on his cheek. "I do it, because it's fun!"

"Now I'm sure his majesty would like to fetch me a pair of servants clothes and show me my work?" Kagome said as she turned to walk forward.

Sesshomaru's gaze went down to her long lightly tanned legs. Yes, fine legs indeed. Kagome stopped and looked back at him.

"Well m'Lord?" She said impatiently. That's what she seemed like. Always impatient, smart enough to know not to stand still when she could be dead the next minuet.

"Why do you always need to be impatient?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to lead her.

"Because, life will pass you by," Kagome grinned. "If you wait for it to catch up with you!" She turned around again and carefully but gracefully walked forward.

Sesshomaru grinned inwardly. This woman was fascinating. Every move she made was a fully calculated one, one that made she should could get what she wanted with what she had. Cunning like a kitten. Sesshomaru made a mental note to try and find a leash for her.


	4. It's better if You Do

Editors Note:

05/12/2006: My b-day is tomorrow! Saturday May 13th! YAY! So basically I'm updating ALL of my fanfics…I'm thinking about finishing when worlds collide even. This is a gift to myself. I've had two, making another Hot Gimmick MMV on youtube and now to update all my stories! Ill basically be pasting the same crap on every fics editors note so if you read it once you don't have to read it again. Oh yes, I will no longer be answering reviews in the story. I will be answering them directly once I get them cause I'm not supposed to put them here. So this is the last time! Thanks!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

hellspixie18: Aw thank you…if you would really like to know I believe it was your reviews that made me repost this story and continue it.

Naien: Gah, I don't like Rin, and I think Ive said this before but this is my total revenge on her. Yeah a lot of people are like, ew, Rin and Sesshy. Same here.

Kitsune6: Aw I know he doesn't wear makeup, I'm just joking around. Lol, but it'd be funny if he actually did…My friend once made this comic strip talking about how his mascara was running and they say something like "Maybe he was born with it, MAYBE IT MAYBELLINE"! Funny stuff…Oh and don't worry, I've gone back to normal writing with a bit of class so everything is a lot clearer and easier to understand. Thanks for helping me out so much!

Haunting Memories: of course its original! It's a Kawaii-Mahou Fic! LMFAO

Kat57: OMG! (clap) YAY! You're reading another of my fics! (huggles) oh YAY!  No, this seriously makes me happy. You are one of my awesome reviewers of all time…Yup yup, creative is my middle name. Kagome ends up being a whore but its okay…

Lady Akina: Yes, I agree, father daughter is good. I think I don't like her because she has a better chance with Sesshomaru then I do. LMFAO oh well

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: It's Better if You Do

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Sesshomaru showed Kagome her room he took off, leaving a maid to be her mentor and tutor. This mentor was Sesshomaru's confidant. This confidant came in 6', shaggy black hair, and the cutest grey eyes Kagome had ever seen.

"I never knew that Sesshomaru would have a _male_ as his personal servant!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked the tall dark and handsome guy up and down.

"Yes, well, my family has been in debt to him for a while. I'm also his kind of confidant. He explained your situation to me and I will follow through not to let you slip up. Rin-San cannot find out." He said in a light voice.

"What happened to Jaken?" Kagome questioned.

"Jaken is still here. But his is unfit to work in my spot. He is an outsider. My father used to be the lord of the North. When his enemies took over, Sesshomaru-Sama took me in because of my information. I'd been training for years since I was supposed to take over my father a few days after he was thrown off. Since I was qualified, Sesshomaru-Sama could trust me. Besides the fact I am completely in debt for him saving my mother and me." The guy said grinning. "While Jaken is off running around with Sesshomaru-Sama as Sesshomaru-Sama patrols, I'm here taking care of the servants and other things...Like you..."

"So does this confidant have a name?" Kagome asked, grinning.

"I'm Minoru." He said staring at her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi... Sensei." Kagome said innocently, standing up, still grinning. She watched Minoru's eyes falter. Got him where she wanted him.

"Well first thing, you need to change into the servants clothes." Minoru said as he placed the kimono in Kagome's hands.

The two stood for a moment, awkwardly staring at one another. "Well? Can I change in private...Or would you like a show?" Kagome laughed.

The fox demon turned red. Which only made Kagome laugh harder, but not so hard to reveal some sort of brutish cackling. It was more of a refined laugh as she held a hand just centimeters from her mouth. It was graceful and sophisticated, just like every _other_ move Kagome made.

"Yes. Well, once you come out I will be leading you around..." Minoru stopped in mid sentence as Kagome turned around and took off her shoes, and pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Umm, I'll be outside."

Kagome giggled as she finally dressed. She stared at herself in the mirror. "It won't do!" Kagome cried. She made some adjustments.

Minoru gapped when Kagome came out. There she was, dressed in the same kimono he'd given her...with _some _alterations...

Kagome had managed to make the kimono tight around her waist and bust, but still a bit loose, showing some cleavage, but not too much, leaving it elegant in a way. On the sides there were cuts up the side, revealing her shapely legs and she was still wearing those strange sandals that made her taller. The obi was tied into a large pretty bow, keeping everything in place.

"Looks good..." Minoru gaped.

"I think so too!" Kagome squealed. "I've wanted to design clothes my whole life!"

Minoru nodded and showed Kagome around the castle. Finally, Minoru showed Kagome where Sesshomaru's office was. They knocked and when the door opened, Sesshomaru's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Uh, erm, um." Sesshomaru stuttered. "You made alterations..."

"You like?" Kagome laughed, not sparing the chance to throw her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and smirk up at him.

"Indeed..." Sesshomaru said calmly, but Kagome had seen his pupils dilate.

"Anyways Minoru-Kun here was just showing me around!" Kagome said as she left Sesshomaru's side to preen beside Minoru. Hm, was it jealousy she just saw?

"Continue on then, but remember you're here for _me_." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Kagome smiled widely, yes, it was jealousy she'd seen. "Of course my Lord. I couldn't imagine any other reason to be here. I'm sure Minoru-Kun will help me settle in."

"On second thought." Sesshomaru forced out. "I would prefer that you stay with me for the rest of today. You are excused Minoru-San."

Minoru bowed and left. Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "That wasn't very nice!"

Sesshomaru leaned against the doorframe on his side. "I'm sorry Princess. Do you want me to whore you off to all of my servants?"

Kagome grinned slyly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into the room and shut the door. He gently threw Kagome onto a lounging couch off in a corner of the large room. With one knee on the couch, Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome, his face inches from hers.

"Let me tell you this, Kagome-Chan!" Sesshomaru said lightly as he slid a hand to Kagome's waist. "The only person who will taste you will be me."

Kagome shifted uncertainly beneath Sesshomaru. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Rin could come in any moment." Sesshomaru said, staring coldly at her.

Kagome frowned. "Who cares! I'm your mate. I'm the one with your mark!"

"I will not be having this conversation with you." Sesshomaru growled, not liking the position Kagome was putting him in.

Kagome sat up and crossed her arms angrily as Sesshomaru went and sat at his desk. "Well then why would you drag me away from a perfectly delectable male? Am I just to sit here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously, and Kagome knew she'd gone too far.

"Will you please mind your mouth when in my presence!" Sesshomaru barked in a rare moment of shown anger. "I am your mate and you will have no others."

"But Sesshomaru! Why can I not say the same for you?" Kagome asked softly, trying to calm him. She walked over to him and stood behind him, placing her arms around him from behind.

"Because you are a female." Sesshomaru replied, sounding exasperated. Never before had he had to deal with such mood swings that this woman caused.

"You're right Sesshomaru. I'm your female, and your slave. What is mine is yours. I am yours. And you may choose to do with what belongs to you." Kagome whispered softly.

Kagome was going to burst out in laughter as Sesshomaru bought ever word with a thousand dollars each. He grinned with triumph. Kagome bit her lip.

"And wouldn't it be in Sesshomaru-Sama's best interest to send his bedmate away before something he may regret happens?" Kagome said as she let go to turn around the desk.

"I don't regret anything." Sesshomaru said stoically. "Everything I do is done how I want it with no room for anything that can be regretted."

Kagome hardened her eyes. "Would you regret having marked me?"

"Of course not. At the time it was in my best interest and it still is. I have you here at my disposal do I not?" Sesshomaru smirked in a dominating kind of way.

"You shouldn't smile." Kagome grinned. "It will give you wrinkles."

'_There she goes again...'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, restraining from picking something up and throwing it at Kagome.

"But to the point." Kagome said quickly, noticing her error. "Would you regret having sex with me right now? If Rin were to come in? What if she didn't forgive you? Would you regret your actions then?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied, shaking his head. "I wouldn't regret having the pleasure of having you in my arms."

Kagome grinned victoriously. "Oh the pleasure would be all mine sir! But does this mean you have thought about last night as much as I have?"

"You really are amusing, Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And I find your little games amusing. Now may I leave or not? My sole purpose of being here is to court with you and in your thoughts, be a servant to you. Since I cannot accommodate either

right now I wish to leave your presence." Kagome hissed, finally wary of playing these word games.

Sesshomaru mentally winced. So Kagome _did_ realize she was just a bedding mistress. She was smart for a human. Not that it took a lot to know she was being used for sex, it took a lot to realize and accept that, that was her only purpose.

"Do you not enjoy being in my presence?" Sesshomaru proposed, lifting his chin a bit wondering her next choice of words. Would she bow down to him or oppose him?

Kagome laughed cruelly. "No I do not. I loathe you." Kagome shook her head. "And yet I lust for you. That is all I feel for you. Lust. I like your body, not you personally."

Sesshomaru nearly fell out of his chair at Kagome's brash proposal. Unfortunately his surprise must have shown on his face when Kagome's grin disappeared and she cocked her head up to look down on him.

"Why do you seem so surprised? You have the same reasons for inviting me here. You don't know who I am and yet you invite me to your castle so I can bed you for a few weeks until you get me out of your system. Same here." Kagome frowned. "Don't underestimate me because I am a female."

The day passed by swiftly as Kagome got comfortable with the other servants and the whole castle. All the guys seemed nice, and some of the women were starting to warm up to her. Though it seemed almost all of the staff were curious as to Kagome's connections to their master.

"I have important business to settle with Sesshomaru." Kagome would say, ending any further questions.

The servants would just give confused smiles and nod. Not wanting to get involved with anything their master might deem inappropriate. Though many of them had some idea what Kagome was there for. Kagome could only giggle at them, knowing that they were right.

At dinner Kagome was eating with another woman around her age named Aoi, just as Minoru came in to summon Kagome to Sesshomaru. Kagome got one last bite out of her bread before heading over into the dining room.

"What does he want, do you know?" Kagome asked quickly as they headed over.

"I think he wants to sleep early tonight and wishes for your presence right after dinner." Minoru said blushing.

Kagome wasn't sure why he was blushing. It could have been one of two things. It could have been that he knew that Sesshomaru wanted to do everything but sleep in his bed until midnight. But then again it could also be contributed to the fact he was quite tall, and from his point of view he got an amazing view of Kagome's chest. Kagome grinned.

The two finally reached two large doors and Minrou opened one to let Kagome in. The three occupants of the table looked up.

Sesshomaru shifted in his chair, trying hard to contain himself. Then again he'd been trying to win a losing battle ever since Kagome walked into his office. It seemed Kagome had imprinted herself on his brain. He'd unknowingly memorized every long eyelash and every tint her pretty amethyst eyes took on in the moonlight. He even still heard her silky voice, begging him to pleasure her because he was the only one that could. It felt nice to be needed.

It seemed like clock work as she finally entered the dining room in all her glory. She'd tied her long silky hair into a ponytail but still looked gorgeous. Sesshomaru found himself wondering what it would take to grab Kagome and find out what she was wearing beneath that kimono, if there was anything at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blooper:

Kagome frowned. "Don't underestimate me because I am one of the dead."

Sesshomaru: What!


End file.
